Ironic
by LuxCapacitor
Summary: Ironic how no matter how much she tried everything in her life led back to The Hood. When Felicity goes on a date it's weird how everything goes back to her secret double life.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's a random idea that popped into my head for Olicity. Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews mean next chapter, though I'm enjoying it so I'm sure I'll probably post the next one regardless. Still, it is quite helpful!

Thank you, lovely people! :D

And obviously, sadly I do not own Arrow, Felicity, Oliver, or anyone. But, if no one claims them, I call dibs!

* * *

Tonight was a big night. A huge night. Finally, for once it was a night off. Not only had it been a Saturday, thus no need to be at the office but, Felicity Smoak actually had a full night off from her… "second job". It was pretty rare for her to have a night off from saving the city but Oliver and Digg had made an exception. She put in a lot of hard work and deserved a chance to have a night to relax. Neither of them were aware of her nights plans though.

Normally, the night would mean Netflix and ice cream but tonight, it meant dinner with a date. Now as rare as a day off of work was, a date night was even more rare for the intelligent blonde. Her roommate from college had been in town for all of two days and had her hooked up with a blind date. She wasn't exactly sure who the man was exactly, just knew he was a friend of Maria's and he was meeting her at Verdant to take her to dinner. Her bubbly friend was planning a night of club hopping and he wasn't sure how to get around the city.

After the figure hugging black dress was on she pulled on her favorite, colorful green heels on, and grabbed her matching clutch. It wasn't abnormal to see Felicity in a dress but it was different for her to be in one like this. Her long blonde locks fell down her back like a waterfall of fluffy curls. Her makeup was applied neatly, her lips a pale pink and her eyes popping with a golden shadow. No glasses. It was uncomfortable to wear her contacts all the time but they were definitely necessary when trying to impress the opposite sex on a date. By the time she was ready it was still slightly early.

The extra time gave her a chance to check on Oliver and Diggs. It wasn't too late for her to throw in the towel and get to work. She was actually really nervous about it, and hoped they would be desperate for her help. In a way she couldn't really do any kind of serious relationship at the moment with the whole vigilante secret. As she stepped inside the side entrance she wasn't surprised to see the men hard at work beating each other with sticks. The screeching of the door falling shut caught their attentions and when they looked to see their favorite I.T. girl both their jaws dropped slightly.

The blood flooded to Felicity's cheeks as her gaze dropped to her feet. "I was wondering if there was anything you needed me for," she rambled, "but clearly you don't so I'll go because I apparently have a date and these shoes are adorable but, uncomfortable. I'll just head upstairs and sit down or something…" Her feathery voice echoed slightly in the room before it was drowned out by the click clack of her heels. She was at the top of the stairs by the time Oliver pressed the button the keyboard. He locked her in, not ready to let her leave so quickly.

With a shaky deep breath she turned her gaze to the extremely sweaty, extra attractive billionaire who took the steps two at a time. "What do you mean by 'apparently' have a date tonight?" The tone in the eldest Queen child was one with great concern, and a hint of something the young woman couldn't quite put her finger on. "Well, it's kind of a blind date," she answered guiltily as she weaved her fingers together. The set in his jaw was one of disapproval, and she could understand why. The city was plagued with criminals who hid behind fake personas. It wasn't particularly smart to try and date someone she didn't know.

Heaving a sigh she looked up at the deep blue eyes boring their way into her soul. "It's not like I'm getting younger, and I'm constantly working, when do I have time to meet people actually interested in me?" She was babbling again, she knew she was but she couldn't stop. "Besides, I'm not all that appealing tripping over my words and running on like this. He's friends with my old roommate. She wouldn't hook me up with someone dangerous…" More words were about to fall off her lips when Oliver placed a finger to her lips to quiet her. "You look beautiful, Felicity. Have a good time," he told her with slightly saddened expression in his eyes. He hadn't missed what her words meant.

Someone who was actually interested in her. She meant him as the one who wasn't. Clearly the girl had no idea how wrong she was. As the doors unlocked he motioned for her to head on out and have a good time as he flew back down the stairs. Usually around this time he'd be going up to take a look around, make sure he was seen there but the Hood wasn't going out tonight, so it didn't matter. Tonight Oliver Queen was spending his night working his frustration out in a vigorous work out. It didn't take him long to send Diggs home as he continued to beat on the bars, his interest to be alone only growing greater with each passing tick of the watch on his wrist.

Upstairs Maria, Felicity's old roommate, and her rather attractive friend showed up. He was introduced as Blake and they shook hands. He was nice so far, and with a smile to her friend the duo headed out for their dinner. As they rode towards the fancy restaurant outside of The Glades all Felicity could think of was that look, and tone she couldn't quite place with Oliver. Sure this man was attractive but he was nothing compared to her partner in crime, literally, and her boss. But that was clearly something she had to get over, and when she snapped out of her trance she was determined to not think of Oliver Queen one more time throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long! I was hoping to have this up sooner but the date scene proved to be a difficult one for me. I really hope you guys like this one. It is most certainly not my best, and I'm unfortunately without a beta so all mistakes are mine.

quisinart4, thank you for the feedback! I do hope this is better for you!

I would love more feedback so I can make this story better. You guys rock! Enjoy! (:

* * *

It was more fun than Felicity had thought it would be. The dinner passed by quickly, conversation going pretty much everywhere. Nothing was very deep, just trivial things and just as the thought of how nice it was crossed her mind Blake brought something else up.

"So, what do you think of this vigilante guy everyone's been raging about?"

For a moment she didn't answer. Panic started to set in as she realized she'd be telling her first lie, which was why she really wasn't interested in a relationship. With a swallow of water, and a deep breath she looked up.

"I just don't understand the appeal of a bow and arrow," she finally replied, recalling her first conversation with Oliver.

Mentally she quickly chastised herself for allowing Oliver to pop back into her mind. There was no chance there for her and him. No matter what he'd always choose a Lance over anyone else, which she was painfully aware of after walking into the foundry a week ago. The only two people there had been Oliver and Sara, locked in a passionate kiss. Neither of them had seen her and she left quickly. That moment was the reason she decided she was done waiting for him.

Blake had chuckled at her response and for a moment Felicity realized she had barely babbled, and when she did, he didn't seem to mind. As much as they didn't have in common, they still had a few things to share. To her surprise they were pretty compatible. Their conversation went off topic to something else, and as they ate it was relatively easy conversation. Once again she marveled at the lack of babbling.

When their dinner ended the couple left the restaurant, heading back to their vehicle. Felicity had no idea where they were headed next as they got into the car but she hoped that it didn't involve too much time on her feet. The heels she had on were killer, even if they were her favorite. The drive passed much like dinner, conversation flow only breaking for a moment when she had began a reasonless babble that made her uncomfortable.

She had gotten so wrapped up in conversation that she hadn't realized they stopped in front of her favorite ice cream place. They had passed it on their way to the restaurant, and in an attempt to be a good guide, she mentioned it was the best in the city. Just like at dinner Blake had insisted upon paying. With their ice cream they took a seat at a booth.

"You said you work at Queen Consolidated. Have you ever met Oliver? Must be a different man since his time on that island," he mused curiously as he took a bite of his ice cream.

Internally the young IT genius sighed. Ironic how no matter what she was doing in her life, she was always brought back to Oliver. Again she found herself preparing another life. Carefully she figured one out that would help cover her if she ran into her partner at Verdant with Blake still around.

"Well, I've met him a few times, and helped him install the internet at the club but, that was it really," she shrugged her shoulders, proud of herself that it came so easily. "And what was it you said you did?"

The question had come up earlier but they had been interrupted and the topic changed before he answered. This time he sat up a little straighter as he finished off his ice cream. "I was avoiding that answer," he told her with a heaved sigh.

Sitting up a bit straighter as well she adjusted her position and braced herself for the flaw that she'd been waiting for. The man had been nearly perfect the whole night, she was never that lucky.

"I work for Wayne Enterprises in Gotham," he finally answered with a bit of disappointment in his voice. She knew now why he had said it that way. Gotham was nearly three and a half hours away. Their date tonight would be a one time thing.

They didn't actually address the subject since there wasn't much to say. No matter how much they liked each other Felicity wasn't willing to leave either of her jobs, and she was sure he wasn't willing to leave his. That was okay though, because in the end, lying wasn't something she enjoyed.

It didn't take long to finish their ice cream and head back to the car. The man was smart and had pretty much memorized the way from Verdant to the restaurant so she didn't have to direct him on the way back to the club. They had both received drunken texts from their friend and agreed it was time he took her back to her hotel room.

Inside the club it was easy to spot their crazy drunk, carefree friend. With a little help from Felicity, Blake got her to his car and belted in.

"I had a good time tonight. Maybe if I'm ever back in Starling, or you're in Gotham, we can do it again sometime," he told her with that charming grin.

"I'd love to," she replied, surprised she managed to stop with that and not babble.

With a hug they parted way, he got in his car and took Maria home. Felicity went back into the club after waving goodbye. As much as she was ready to toss the heels, and put on her favorite pajama's she couldn't leave and not see how Dig and Oliver's night went. She put the code in for the door and started down the stairs, surprised to hear the sounds of training, again.

At the sound of her heels they stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Dig was the one to ask, and it actually made Felicity grin in response.

"How was the date?"

By the time she answered her smile was even bigger, "Very well."

She pulled her long golden locks over her right shoulder as she sat down in her chair, looking up at the two men across the room. Dig was smiling, clearly happy for her, and Oliver wasn't paying any attention. He probably didn't like her being with someone she didn't know for so long. In his mind that was the most dangerous thing she could've done.

"He lives in Gotham though, so it was a one time deal," she added, here eyes focused on Diggle. If Oliver was going to be a child and ignore her, well two could play that game.

John toweled off and said he was heading out, and he'd walk with Felicity to her car. She nodded, waiting for him to gather his stuff before rising from her seat. The older man muttered a goodbye to his friend and Felicity simply waved her hand.

As the two walked to her car Felicity rambled for the first time in hours but this was all about her date. John was grinning from ear to ear, glad to finally have a conversation that was happy, rather than encased with sadness of death, or a failed mission.

They reached her red Mini Cooper first and with a hug said goodbye. She got in her car with a grin, happy to have had such a good night. But as she tossed her green heels in the back seat she marveled at how ironic it was her life somehow always lead back to Oliver. She had a serious problem, and was determined to fix it.


End file.
